Balkan Blast Remix
(Kids Mode) (Kids Mode) |artist = (Original music from ) |year = 2015 |nogm = 2 |dg = / / / https://youtu.be/Ho9RnEuaRf4?t=42s |difficulty =Easy |effort =Low |dlc = Classic October 22nd, 2015 (NOW) March 9th, 2017 (JDU 2017) Mashup May 3rd, 2016 (JDU 2016) |mode = Dance Crew |pc = / / / |gc = / / / |perf = William Domiquin (P1) Cain Kitsais (P2)https://youtu.be/Ho9RnEuaRf4?t=43s Julien Durand (P3) Cormier Claude (P4)https://youtu.be/Ho9RnEuaRf4?t=43s |nowc = AngryBirds (Classic) AngryBirdsMU (Mashup) |lc = Instrumental |mashup = May Exclusive (JDU) |pictos = 65 (Classic) 93 (Mashup) |dura = 2:38 |kcal = 8.8 |audio = }}"Balkan Blast Remix" by is featured on , , and . It is also available in Kids Mode through and . Appearance of the Dancers The dancers are basically - in order - Red, Bomb, Chuck, and Bad Piggie from the famous mobile game Angry Birds. Their blue shirt sleeves, and trousers are shown. They are all wearing matching white sneakers. angrybirds coach 1 big.png|P1 angrybirds coach 2 big.png|P2 angrybirds coach 3 big.png|P3 angrybirds coach 4 big.png|P4 Background After showing the Angry Birds logo, P1 catapults himself to the other dancers. For the most part, the routine takes place on an island. There are TNT boxes, wood, and stone stacked, which fall over and restack. At times, there are white puffy clouds, and lightning bolts. This is inspired by the game the routine is based on. AngryBirds.png|Background Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Wave your arms in the air. Gold Move 2: This is a Wave Gold Move which goes in the following order: *'P3:' Crash into P4. *'P1:' Crash into P4. *'P2:' Crash into P4. *'P4:' Raise your hands as if to announce your arrival. BBR GM1 P.png|Gold Move 1 BBR GM1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game BBR GM3 P.png|Gold Move 2 (P3) BBR GM4 P.png|Gold Move 2 (P1) BBR GM5 P.png|Gold Move 2 (P2) BBR GM2 P.png|Gold Move 2 (P4) BBR GM2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Mashup has a Mashup that can be unlocked during the month of May in Just Dance Unlimited. Dancers *''Flashdance... What A Feeling'' *''I Will Survive'' *''You Make Me Feel...'' *''So Glamorous'' *''It’s You'' *''Futebol Crazy (Remake) *Love You Like A Love Song'' *''So Glamorous'' *''Can’t Get Enough'' *''I Will Survive'' *''You Make Me Feel...'' *''Break Free'' *''It's You'' *''Oh No!'' *''Futebol Crazy (Remake) *''You Make Me Feel... *''Don’t You Worry Child'' *''Break Free'' Dance Quests appears in the following Dance Quests maps: *Coconut Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Fave Freinds *Beastly Beats * *Easy Peasy Party *Kids Corner *All Songs A-E Trivia *This is the third song in the series to span from a game, after Just Mario and Tetris. *This was the first Dance Crew in to be revealed. It was shortly followed by Circus, which was also revealed at Gamescom. *This is one of the songs without lyrics in , along with by William Tell Overture, Irish Meadow Dance, and Kool Kontact. *In the song's Behind the Track interview, the song is titled as Angry Birds. *In the files, it is shown that none of the Gold Moves in the routine were originally intended as Gold Moves. *P3's glove turns from dark orange to brown whenever he gets closer to P4. *In the Kids Mode of , each dancer has a remade avatar that lacks its facial features. *It is revealed in the Behind the Scenes that P4 is in a dark shade of blue so that he does not blend in with the green screen. *In the promotional images, all the coaches are shown wearing black sneakers. Gallery Game Files AngryBirdsSqu.png|''Balkan Blast Remix'' AngryBirdsMU Cover Phone.jpg|''Balkan Blast Remix'' (Mashup) Angrybirds cover albumcoach.png| album coach Tex1 64x64 m e5742e041c3dd164 14.png| album background angrybirds banner bkg.png| menu banner angrybirds map bkg.png| map background Angrybirds cover@2x.jpg| cover AngryBirds_Cover_1024.png| cover Angrybird.png|P1's avatar on /''Unlimited''/''Now'' 200272.png|P1's golden avatar 300272.png|P1's diamond avatar AngryBirdsP1UnfinishedRemadeAva.png|P1's avatar on AngryBirdsP2UnfinishedAva.png|P2's avatar on AngryBirdsP3UnfinishedAva.png|P3's avatar on AngryBirdsP4UnfinishedAva.png|P4's avatar on angry birds pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Angrybirds_jd2016_menu.png|''Balkan Blast Remix'' on the menu (8th-gen) Angrybirds_jd2016_load.png| loading screen (8th-gen) Angrybirds_jd2016_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (8th-gen) Angrybirds_jdnow_menu_old.png|''Balkan Blast Remix'' on the menu (Outdated) Angrybirds_jdnow_coachmenu_old.png| coach selection screen (Outdated) Angrybirds_jdnow_score_old.png| scoring screen (Outdated) Angrybirds_jdnow_menu_new.png|''Balkan Blast Remix'' on the menu (Updated) Angrybirds_jdnow_coachmenu_new.png| coach selection screen (Updated) Angrybirds_jdnow_score_new.png| scoring screen (Updated) Angrybirds_jd2017_menu.png|'' '' on the menu Angrybirds_jd2017_load.png| loading screen Angrybirds_jd2017_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Angrybirds_jd2018_menu.png|'' '' on the menu Angrybirds_jd2018_load.png| loading screen Angrybirds_jd2018_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Angrybirds kids menu.png|'' '' on the menu (Kids Mode) Angrybirds_jd2018_kids_load.png| loading screen (Kids Mode) Angrybirds kids coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Kids Mode) Angrybirds_jd2019_load.png| loading screen Angrybirds_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images Balkanblastremixjd2016.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 392315.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 392313.jpg|Promotional gameplay 3 BalkanBlastP1.png|Promotional coach (P1) BalkanBlastP2.png|Promotional coach (P2) BalkanBlastP3.png|Promotional coach (P3) BalkanBlastP4.png|Promotional coach (P4) Behind The Scenes grgrgt.png|Behind the scenes youtu.be-Ho9RnEuaRf4.jpg|Behind the Scenes 2 Beta Elements BBR BP1.png|Beta pictogram 1 (not a Gold Move) BBR BP3.png|Beta pictogram 2 (not a Gold Move) BBR BP4.png|Beta pictogram 3 (not a Gold Move) BBR BP5.png|Beta pictogram 4 (not a Gold Move) BBR BP2.png|Beta pictogram 5 (not a Gold Move) Others Angrybirds p3 glove glitch.png|P3's glove turns brown when it is near P4 Startbbr.gif|Starting cuts Videos Official Audio Original Main Theme - Angry Birds Music Angry Birds - Balkan Blast Remix Teasers Balkan Blast Remix - Gameplay Teaser (US) Balkan Blast Remix - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Angry Birds - Gameplay - Just Dance 2016 New Just Dance Now - Balkan Blast Remix - 5 Stars PC Gameplay Balkan Blast Remix - Just Dance 2017 - Full Gameplay 5 Stars Танец Just Dance® 2018 (Unlimited) - Balkan Blast Remix by Angry Birds (PS Move) Balkan Blast Remix - Just Dance 2018 (Kids Mode) Just Dance 2019 - Balkan Blast Remix (Angry Birds) Luis Starr �� 5 estrellas Just Dance 2019 Kids Balkan Blast Remix Balkan Blast Remix - Just Dance 2020 (Kids Mode) 'Mashup' 5☆ Stars - Balkan Blast Remix - Mashup - Just Dance 2016 - iPhone Extractions Just Dance 2016 NOGUI Balkan Blast Remix References Site Navigation de:Balkan Blast Remix es:Balkan Blast Remix fr:Balkan Blast Remix pt-br:Balkan Blast Remix ru:Balkan Blast Remix tr:Balkan Blast Remix Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:All Male Dance Crews Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Cain Kitsais Category:Cormier Claude Category:Julien Durand Category:William Domiquin Category:Cutscenes Category:Kids Mode